Crimson Blood
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Puedo sentir la sangre latir bajo tu piel, recorrer tus venas furiosamente. Eres mío... me perteneces. Harry/Draco. vampire!Harry, slash.
1. One Step Closer

Título: One step closer  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Resumen: Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar por mucho que se quiera. Y Draco debe aceptarlo.  
Advertencias: vampire!Harry, creature!fic  
Rating del capítulo: pg-13  
Palabras: 353~  
NdA: Parte de varios drabbles, de mi serie Crimson Blood.

* * *

One step closer.

Su corazón latía acelerado, resonando en sus oídos, la mirada fija de esos penetrantes ojos verdes dejándolo quieto contra la sucia muralla del callejón.

—Y bien, ¿qué planeas hacer? —el débil susurro mandó cientos de temblores por su columna, acelerando su respiración—. No creo que estés en lugar de rechazar mi proposición —murmuró, acercándose lentamente un par de pasos.

—Yo... yo —un jadeo abandonó su garganta al sentir un frío dedo acariciar su mejilla, mientras los dientes del _monstruo _brillaban a la débil luz de la luna, dejando ver el largo de los colmillos asomando bajos los pálidos labios.

—Tú... —inquirió, colocando su mano contra la muralla, atrapando al rubio entre su cuerpo y la pared.

—Yo... —sus párpados temblaron levemente bajo la fuerza de los ojos verdes. Un gemido arrancó de su garganta, al sentir la débil presión del cuerpo del moreno, enterrándolo contra la muralla. Sus sentidos lo estaban mareando, sobre estimulado con el hechizo que el vampiro ejercía sobre él.

_—__Malfoy __—__el susurro fue bajo, aunque no tanto como para no oírlo__—__. No puedes seguir huyendo._ _Antes de darse cuenta se encontraba contra un muro, su pesadilla de varias noches frente a él, su rostro pálido brillando bajo la tenue luz de la noche._ _—__Me deseas, me necesitas... __—__cada palabra encendía el deseo que quemaba en su interior desde hace tantas noches__—__. Y yo también te necesito... a ti. A tu cuerpo... tu sangre __—__esa última palabra salió como un gruñido gutural desde la garganta del moreno, logrando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del rubio__—__. Acéptalo, Draco._

—Sí —jadeó torpemente, antes de que esos labios que tanto tiempo habían atormentado sus sueños lo besaran, tomando todo lo que tenía para ofrecer y más.

Lentamente se separaron, su cabeza reposando sobre el hombro del moreno, aspirando ese suave aroma que lo intoxicaba.

Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo cuando esa boca se posó sobre su cuello, mientras un latigazo de placer lo asaltaba, al sentir esos colmillos rozar su piel.

Tan débil bajo su toque. Tan dependiente de él.

—_Harry _—susurró, asustado de sus propias reacciones.

_Acéptalo... ya estás rendido. Eres mío. _

* * *

Si te gustó, dímelo ;)

Sin~~


	2. What I've done

x.Título: What I've done

: Harry/Draco

: Las pesadillas de Draco se hacen realidad... aunque quizás no sean pesadillas.

: Creature!fic, Vampire!Harry

: NC-17 (mejor no correr riesgos)

: 633~

: Dedicado a Nessa-92 por su cumpleaños. Feliz cumpleaños!!

* * *

What I've done.

Despertó asustado. No sabía en donde estaba, ni cómo había llegado hasta ese lugar y nuevamente había tenido la misma pesadilla.

Era un dormitorio simple, aunque pobremente iluminado. No alcanzaba a ver nada, más allá de los pies de la cama.

—Veo que al fin despertaste —Draco sintió su corazón intentar escapar de su pecho al oír esa voz, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el callejón lo golpearon mientras la figura del vampiro aparecía frente a él—. ¿Dormiste bien? —el leve sarcasmo de las palabras enfureció al rubio.

—Es tu culpa que tenga esas pesadillas, ¿no, Potter? —siseó enojado, odiándose por haber sido tan débil y caer en la trampa del ojiverde.

—No las llamaría _pesadillas_, precisamente —susurró, arqueando una ceja mientras se acercaba lentamente hasta la cama, su vista deteniéndose un momento en la erección que el rubio trataba de ocultar—. No cuando lo que sueñas es lo que te espera en el futuro —dijo, su voz sonando profunda en el silencio de la habitación. Sus ojos brillaron cuando se sentó cerca del rubio, deseo y poder mezclados en ellos—, y no cuando disfrutas lo que sueñas —murmuró, sonriendo al oír el pequeño jadeo que sus palabras arrancaron del rubio.

—Mentira —gimió, retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la cabecera. La sonrisa en los labios de Harry aumentó, los colmillos insinuándose ligeramente, enviando escalofríos por toda su columna. Antes de que Draco pudiese darse cuenta, tenía al moreno sentado sobre él, sus rodillas apresando sus muslos y su cálida respiración chocando contra sus labios.

—¿Vas a negarlo? —susurró, dejando resbalar su nariz por la delicada piel de su cuello, disfrutando del aroma que desprendía—. Soy capaz de sentir cómo se altera tu pulso, cómo se agita tu sangre si deslizo mi lengua por tu piel ¾dijo, haciéndolo suavemente.

Un débil gemido sacudió al rubio al sentir esa lengua torturándolo lentamente. Las palabras de Harry lo intoxicaban, llevándolo a extremos que no había sentido nunca con nadie. Cada palabra era seducción y poder sobre su cuerpo.

—Por favor —gimió, arqueándose levemente contra el cuerpo firme del moreno.

—¿Por favor, qué? —preguntó, presionando sus colmillos sutilmente.

—_Merlín_... —el grito resonó en el dormitorio cuando la fría mano de Harry sujetó su erección, apretándola por un momento.

—Sólo soy yo, Harry —sonrió el moreno, mientras abría el cierre del pantalón, liberando el miembro del rubio—. Vamos —susurró junto a su oído—, quiero oírte gemir bajo mí. Que tiembles con mi toque.

—_Joder_... —la mano del moreno lo estaba torturando, desquiciándolo lentamente, su pulgar presionando el glande, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su nuca—. Harry, _por favor_.

Con esa última súplica, el vampiro se inclinó hasta lamer su cuello, liberando un gruñido que resonó a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de Draco.

—Aún no es tiempo para marcarte —jadeó contra los labios del rubio, disfrutando de la vista que el cuerpo de Draco ofrecía. Un gemido disconforme abandonó la garganta del rubio—, pero tengo algo que te dará una muestra de lo que vas a sentir cuando al fin me pertenezcas —los labios del moreno se adueñaron de la boca de Draco, deslizando su lengua, dominando el beso, haciendo gemir a ambos.

Cuando los colmillos de Harry se enterraron en el labio de rubio, un gimoteo abandonó su garganta y cuando comenzó a succionar la sangre que dejó la herida, un grito desgarrado resonó en el dormitorio.

—_¡Harry!_ —se corrió Draco, el placer de los colmillos del moreno inundando cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo la lengua de Harry acariciar su labio, mientras su mano seguía deslizándose por su erección.

—Delicioso —susurró el moreno—, pero aún no. Ahora duerme —ordenó, retirándose levemente.

Aún sin desearlo, los parpados de Draco se cerraron, una niebla blanca inundando sus sentidos.

* * *

Bien, gracias a quienes comentaron ;)

Estel Dunedain: Jaja, lo he planeado todo, para que sea lo más sexy que pueda... y para que se reflejen los sentimientos de Draco al ser puesto es esta situación. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo ;)

Besos a todos, y gracias por leer. Si te gustó, dímelo ;)

Sin~~


	3. I'm not ok, I promise

x.Título: I'm not ok, I promise  
: Harry/Draco  
: La furia domina al rubio, cuando despierta solo al otro día.  
: vampire!Harry, creature!fic  
: pg-13  
: 534~

I'm not ok, I promise

Estaba furioso.

Estaba _demasiado_ furioso.

Había despertado nuevamente en la habitación donde Potter prácticamente lo había violado —_se negaba a aceptar que fue él quién se rindió al placer que el vampiro le provocaba_—, pero esta vez había despertado solo, con algunos rayos de sol iluminando su rostro.

—Claro —siseó Draco, a nadie en la habitación, mientras se ponía de pie—, ahora que salió el sol huyes, cobarde... el vampirismo te quitó el valor, ¿no?

Sabía que no debía tentar la suerte insultando al moreno... no estaba enterado de qué tipo de vampiro fue el que transformó a Potter. Podía ser tanto uno de los que permanecen enterrados durante el día, o de los capaces de andar bajo el sol como cualquier mortal. Y considerando su suerte, de seguro Potter pertenecía al último grupo, sólo para poder tener la posibilidad de acosarlo durante más tiempo al día.

Deseaba por un momento, que su intento de alejarse del cara-rajada hubiese funcionado.

Había pasado casi un año desde que había solicitado el cambio de nacionalidad ante el Ministerio de Magia francés, mudándose al país de origen de los Malfoy. Vivía tranquilamente en la pequeña Mansión de la familia, cerca de Anjou, donde no tenía que ver a diario el rostro del salvador del mundo mágico desde las portadas de los periódicos y revistas, anunciando al que quisiera leer, los sórdidos detalles de la última relación _amorosa_ del moreno. No había posibilidad de que se topara con él en el callejón _Nioux_ ni en el ministerio, teniendo así una vida solitaria y en paz.

Por su puesto, hasta el momento en que Potter debía arruinar _nuevamente_ sus planes, transformándose en vampiro y decidiendo que valía la pena el viaje para atormentarlo un tiempo, quizá sacarle algo de sangre y un polvo del cual contar a sus amigos en Inglaterra.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, al recordar la forma en que Potter lo había acariciado la noche anterior. Cómo había logrado arrancarle un orgasmo tan fuerte... sólo con una mordida.

­—Merlín, si eso logra mordiendo mi labio, qué lograría si mordiese mi cuello... —gimió, dejando que su dedo rozara ligeramente su labio, una corriente de placer recorriendo su cuerpo. Imágenes borrosas de los sueños que habían infectado últimamente sus noches llenaron su mente, agitando ligeramente su respiración—. Todo esto de Potter me está afectando... no está bien —susurró, viendo frente al espejo que su ropa no tuviese arrugas ni manchas de ningún tipo, tratando de olvidar la ligera erección que empezaba a molestar dentro de sus pantalones.

Quizá debería buscarse algún polvo en el _Nuit noir_, y olvidarse que Potter se aparecía en sus sueños y en su camino.

Sí, definitivamente eso haría, pensó, asintiendo ligeramente al encargado del check-out, sabiendo de alguna forma que Potter había pagado el dormitorio.

—_Bon jour, monsieur_ —se despidió el hombre tras la recepción, sin molestarse en bajar el diario que cubría su rostro.

Cuando el rubio se perdió entre la multitud que transitaba en la calle, se escuchó un débil gruñido en el salón.

Lentamente Harry dejó el diario sobre el mesón de la recepción, sabiendo claramente dónde tendría que ir a buscar a su presa esta noche.

—.—.—.—.—


	4. Alone I break

Título: Alone I Break. (Crimson blood,~ 4/?)  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Resumen: Hay cosas que pueden asustar al más valiente de los Gryffindor, y Potter no es la excepción.  
Advertencias: vampire!Harry, creature!fic, PoV Harry.  
Rating: pg-13  
Genre: Supernatural/Romance  
Palabras: 1082~  
NdA: Este capitulo se merece ser escuchado con la canción que le da título, Alone I Break de Korn. Realmente deja muchas cosas en claro.

* * *

Alone I break

El sol se estaba poniendo lentamente, llenando el cielo con tonos anaranjados, dándole un brillo etéreo a su piel especialmente pálida.

Ésta era una de las cosas que pensó, iba a perder, cuando fue transformado en vampiro.

_Malditos mitos muggles..._

También había pensado que sólo iba a beber sangre y que nunca podría saborear una deliciosa cena de la señora Weasley...

...pero quizá lo que más había temido era a pasar una eternidad solo. Ver a sus amigos morir y a sus hijos crecer, ser testigo del ciclo eterno del ser humano. Ver la decadencia y el auge de nuevas ideas y sociedades. Ver la vida avanzar y él quedarse a la orilla, sin nunca pertenecer a ella nuevamente.

_Jodidos mitos muggles_... pensó con rabia, apretando la baranda de madera de la azotea, hasta sentirla crujir bajo sus dedos.

No había sido muy inteligente de su parte jugar a seducir a un vampiro, sin saber antes los riesgos. Casi podía oír la voz de Draco decir "_Como si un Gryffindor pensara antes de hacer las cosas_", con esa mueca tan común en sus labios, marcando sus facciones, provocándole borrarla con su propia boca, hasta nunca más verla.

Luego de matar a Voldemort y terminar Hogwarts, un vacío se había formado en su vida. Uno que no podía llenar juntándose con sus amigos, quienes estaban comenzando una vida en pareja, ni con estudios que realmente no deseaba tener. Las cosas que siempre habían estado para él, disponibles en cualquier momento, ya no lo estaban. No estaba Hogwarts ni Dumbledore. Ron o Hermione. Ni siquiera Voldemort o Malfoy.

Hasta el momento en que encontró el modo de huir de ese vacío, a través de los cuerpos anónimos que podían cobijarlo durante una noche o varias si eran realmente buenos.

Su reputación como casanova se había disparado, apareciendo en diarios y revistas. No había quincena donde _Corazón de Bruja_ no publicara alguna entrevista a alguno de esos polvos anónimos, muchas veces inventando cosas que nunca se le habían pasado por la cabeza hacer.

Y así siguió por un par de años —vacío y todo—, hasta que apareció ese vampiro en su camino.

El día en que la criatura lo mordió por venganza —luego de haberle dicho que ése había sido su último polvo juntos—, pensó que había llegado el momento de morir y terminar con esa lenta agonía de una vida sin sentido.

No había esperado sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre en sus labios, haciéndole recobrar las fuerzas, cuando segundos antes estaba apunto de desmayarse por la falta de sangre. En ese momento, había deseado beber de ese líquido carmesí, más que nada en el mundo. Si hubiera sabido que con eso casi se condenaba a una vida larga y solitaria, hubiese usado sus fuerzas para escupirla, antes que beberla.

Fueron días de interminable agonía. Podía sentir cada cosa que ocurría a su alrededor, multiplicada por cien. Sentía su cuerpo cambiar, mientras una sed insaciable lo atormentaba. Percibía un dolor sordo en algún rincón de su cabeza...

_Y había estado solo._

Fue casi tres días más tarde, que Ron lo encontró en su dormitorio, bajo un charco de su misma sangre ya seca, gracias al tiempo transcurrido. La atención en San Mungo había sido rápida y silenciosa. Le informaron que se había convertido completamente, perteneciendo a la casta de los vampiros húngaros. Podía llevar una vida prácticamente normal, bebiendo una poción reemplazante que le daría todos los nutrientes de la sangre, y estaba registrado en las actas del departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. No debía morder a nadie, salvo en el caso de que se tratara de su pareja y debía informar con anterioridad al ministerio.

_Y una mierda_.

El pánico lo había invadido por completo. Su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, donde ya no era nada de lo que había sido.

¡Ni siquiera era humano!

Fueron días, quizá semanas en que no salió de su departamento. Sólo necesitaba la poción reemplazante y su refrigerador estaba lleno de ella. El miedo a correr una cortina y quemarse por el sol, lo obligaba a permanecer escondido. No soportaría ver a sus amigos, y saber que no lo verían con los mismo ojos ahora que ya no era el mismo. Y ese dolor sordo que no lo abandonaba, lo obligaba a tomar pociones tranquilizantes, producto de la desesperación que le causaba.

Así fue hasta la noche en que Hermione irrumpió en su dormitorio. Podía recordar perfectamente cómo cada grito de protesta de ella perforaba sus tímpanos, ya acostumbrados al silencio del departamento, y sobre todo, cómo era capaz de oír el rumor sordo de la sangre corriendo furiosa por sus venas.

Luego de horas de lectura forzada comprendió que el sol no le producía ningún daño, más que cuando estaba recién convertido y podía generarle algún tipo de irritación. Que podía comer normalmente, sin olvidar la poción reemplazante. Su vida no era eterna, sólo algo más larga que la media de los magos, pero su cuerpo no se dañaba ni envejecía. Simplemente un día no despertaría más.

_—Pero, ¿y ese dolor que siento? —susurró Harry, llevándose instintivamente la mano al pecho. Aún le resultaba extraño no sentir su corazón latir._

_—No estoy segura —murmuró Hermione, pasando rápidamente las hojas de un libro ajado—. Aunque creo que puede tener relación con tu pareja. Lo normal es que un vampiro —independiente de su raza— busque a su compañero destinado. El dolor que dices es un síntoma de que ya has visto a tu pareja y debes tratar de... unirte —dijo, sonrojándose levemente—. Lo común que pase, es que los vampiros encuentren a su pareja cuando ya lleven años de vida solitaria y hayan conocido cada detalle de lo que significa ser vampiro y todo lo que ello implica. Tú deberás aprender todo eso de los libros que podamos encontrar, y prepararte para cuando descubras quién es tu compañero._

_—Pero... ¿cómo lo voy a saber?_

_—A través de tus sueños._

Así había llegado a este punto... sobre la azotea de un edificio cualquiera, en alguna ciudad de Francia, esperando pacientemente a que su presa se acercara lo suficiente, para seguirla discretamente.

Quizá no había estudiado lo suficiente, pero había algo que tenía en claro: No soportaría que su pareja estuviera en brazos de otro. No lo iba a permitir, así tuviese que espantar hasta el alma de quién se atreviera a enfrentarlo.

_Draco Malfoy ya estaba tomado._

* * *

_Si te gustó, dímelo :)_

R. Sin~~


	5. I put a spell on you

Título: I put a spell on you, (Crimson Blood , ~5/?)  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: NC-17 (creo)  
Advertencias: Creature!fic, Vampire!Harry, slash, cock teaser!Draco  
Palabras: 1075~  
Resumen: Puedes intentar hacer muchas cosas... pero si lo que intentas a mí no me gusta, nunca lo lograrás concretar.  
NdA: Regalo para Selene-nekoi quien fue tan genial para hacerme un dibujo sobre mi fic Zanahorias, y a quién le gusta mucho este fic. Muchas Gracias!!. Capítulo 5 de mi serie Crimson Blood. (Los links están en mi profile ;))

* * *

I put a spell on you

El ambiente dentro del _Nuit Noir_ estaba caldeado, los cuerpos de todos los hombres rozándose sin pudor, sudor y alcohol corriendo libre.

En medio de la pista estaba un rubio iluminado por las luces reflectantes, atrayendo la atención de quienes estaban a su alrededor, bailando seductoramente sin ver a nadie, extasiado en las miradas que los demás le dirigían. Amaba esa sensación de poder al sentirse observado, al saber que lo deseaban y que era sólo él, quien decidía con quien estar.

—Bailemos —murmuró en su oído un castaño, de ojos depredadores y manos grandes que sujetaron con firmeza sus caderas, evitando cualquier posibilidad de que huyera.

—Bien —aceptó Draco, encantado con la determinación en su voz, dejándose apoyar contra el cuerpo caliente del hombre, disfrutando del vaivén sinuoso entre ambos, ondulando descaradamente sobre su pelvis—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —gritó por sobre la música del local, volteando el rostro, sonriéndole desvergonzadamente, sus labios separados por algunos pocos centímetros.

—Nick... ¿y el tuyo? —preguntó, besando su quijada brevemente, hasta llegar a su lóbulo, mordiéndolo con fuerza, haciendo jadear a Draco, mientras exponía más de su cuello.**

—Draco —gimió, al notar los breves besos sobre la piel de su cuello. Siempre había tenido un cuello especialmente sensible, pero desde Potter, parecía que con un simple roce se podía poner duro.

Dándose vuelta, quedó frente al castaño, bailando pegados, disfrutando del ritmo frenético que la música establecía, frotándose descaradamente, divertido con los jadeos que Nick y algunos mirones dejaban escapar.

No sabía cuantos minutos llevaba bailando así, excitando al castaño y a los que estaban cerca, notando la manera en que la temperatura subía y el agarre duro de las manos sobre su cintura y el roce de la semi erección de Nick en su muslo.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos por ahí? —murmuró Nick junto a su oído, mientras dejaba deslizar su mano más abajo de la cadera.

Draco había observado a la gran mayoría de las personas en el local, y sabía que el castaño que se estaba llevando era lo mejor que había... además, esos ojos claros eran bastante atrayentes, tan determinados, tan prometedores.

—Bien... —gimió, notando el firme agarre sobre una de sus nalgas. Separándose, lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo a la salida.

Cruzando la puerta, sintió el golpe del viento frío contra su rostro y un silencio extraño, casi sobrenatural.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? —la voz hizo saltar a ambos hombres, notando por primera vez al pelinegro frente a ellos, sus ojos verdes relampagueando furiosos.

—¿Perdón? Potter... tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver... márchate por donde viniste y olvida que existo. Ya obtuviste lo que querías de mí, y no estoy dispuesto a entregarte nada más —gruñó Draco, sujetando firmemente al castaño, jalándolo en busca de un taxi que los sacara de ese maldito lugar.

—Detente, Draco —ordenó Harry, asombrando al rubio cuando éste fue obligado a obedecer, aún en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Qué me hiciste? —siseó Draco, su rostro sonrojándose de la ira.

—Y tú... vete de este lugar —ordenó Harry esta vez al castaño, clavando su mirada en la de Nick, sin tomar en cuenta al rubio.

—Sí —tartamudeó, caminando rápidamente, hasta doblar por una calle, desapareciendo de la vista de ambos magos.

—¡Potter! —gritó Draco, enojado, logrando avanzar un par de pasos hasta el vampiro.

—Silencio —susurró Harry, callando al rubio instantáneamente—. ¿Creíste que simplemente te iba a dejar ir... qué me iba a desaparecer así como así? Puedes olvidarte de la idea de que te voy a dejar Draco... ya te lo dije, y lo aceptaste... Me perteneces —murmuró, deslizando sus labios por el cuello pálido, antes de morder suavemente, casi como una advertencia.

—Potter —gimió Draco, sujetando sus manos de la chaqueta oscura que llevaba el vampiro, sintiendo sus piernas temblar ligeramente.

—Creo que voy a tener que demostrarte que eres mío... pero no hoy... será tu castigo por intentar estar con otros. No podrás masturbarte ni intentar nada con nadie, hasta que yo vuelva por ti —ordenó, besando sutilmente los labios entreabiertos del rubio, enterrando sus dientes brevemente hasta sacar algo de sangre, haciendo gemir a Draco sonoramente.

—Harry —sollozó Draco, inclinándose contra el cuerpo del vampiro, rozando la erección que tenía en los pantalones. Sabía que estaba mal sucumbir tan fácil al encanto del monstruo, pero esos labios lograban _tanto_ en su cuerpo. No podía ni siquiera pensar en el riesgo de que alguien los viera en la calle... sólo deseaba más, un poco más.

—Sólo una vez —gimió roncamente Harry, empujando al rubio hasta una muralla cerca del local, dejando que su mano bajara hasta acariciar la polla de Malfoy, apretando ligeramente por sobre la ropa.

—Sí... sólo una vez —jadeó Draco, enterrando sus dedos en el pelo del vampiro, gimiendo al sentir esos labios expertos besarlo, recorrer su boca por completo, al tiempo en que sus manos lo acariciaban hábilmente, abriendo el cierre del pantalón, tocando su piel caliente en contraste con los dedos fríos del moreno, el deseo resonando en sus oídos, acelerando el rimo de su corazón.

Los duros dientes de Harry se clavaron en la parte interna del labio de Draco, mientras apretaba en su mano el glande del rubio, haciéndolo gimotear ahogadamente. Succionando con fuerza, se permitió disfrutar del sabor único de la sangre de su pareja... tan pura. Tan sabrosa sobre su lengua, intoxicando su mente y haciendo que el calor comenzara a fluir nuevamente por su cuerpo no vivo, enviando un latigazo de placer por toda su columna.

—Harryyy —gimió Draco, corriéndose copiosamente cuando le dio un último apretón sobre su pene y esos dientes filosos se separaron de su boca, dejando que el sabor metálico de su sangre llenara su gusto, antes de que el moreno cerrara la herida al dejar su lengua acariciar las perforaciones, besándolo con fuerza por última vez.

—Delicioso —murmuró Harry, sosteniendo el cuerpo relajado de Draco entre sus brazos, sonriendo al sentir la cálida respiración de su pareja sobre su cuello. Separándose lentamente, clavó su mirada verde sobre los ojos grises del rubio, atrayendo completamente su atención—. Ahora, vete a tu mansión... y recuerda tu castigo, nada de masturbarse ni de intentar algo con nadie —ordenó, una sonrisa malvada en sus labios, antes de desaparecer de entre las manos de Draco.

—¡Maldición! —gritó Draco, despertando del letargo en que el orgasmo lo dejó, antes de ser obligado por su magia a desaparecer hasta su mansión.

­—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.— Continuará

Si te gustó, dímelo ;)

R. Sini~~

PD: es posible que me demore un poco en actualizar este fic, dado que las proximas semanas son de pruebas en la Universidad y es bastante lo que debo estudiar. Besos!!


	6. Control

Título: Control  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: NC-17  
Genero: PWP  
Advertencias: slash, PWP, creature!fic, vampire!Harry  
Palabras: 783~  
Resumen: Draco no es alguien que se deje dominar así como así. Y tiene que probar que Potter no lo va a controlar.

NdA: Vaya... me costó xD Charly, ya ves, aquí está... eres como mi Pepe Grillo personal, obligándome a hacer lo que debo xD. Te quiero!

* * *

Control

La ansiedad y excitación corrían por su sangre rápidamente.

La noche anterior era como un borrón en su memoria. Podía recordar el tacto frío de los dedos de Harry sobre su piel, acariciando su polla, controlando su cuerpo y haciéndolo correrse con fuerza gracias al mordisco en su labio, pero no podía recordar el rostro del tipo con que había bailado casi toda la noche. No recordaba las palabras exactas que el vampiro había dicho, pero sí sus dientes perforar su labio, bebiendo su sangre como si fuera lo más delicioso sobre la tierra.

Mirándose frente al espejo de su baño, acarició dicho labio, notando que no había ninguna cicatriz o marca en él, sonrosado y suave como siempre.

Lo que lo confundía era la capacidad que tenía Harry de obligarlo a obedecer sus órdenes. Cuando lo hizo detenerse y callarse, y aún más, cuando lo obligo a desaparecerse hasta su mansión. No había querido hacerlo, y, sin embargo, sin darse cuenta estaba en su habitación, cayendo en un sopor, quedándose dormido rápidamente, su sueño plagado de brillantes ojos verdes y dedos que rozaban su cuerpo.

_No podrás masturbarte ni intentar nada con nadie, hasta que yo vuelva por ti_.

La voz de Potter resonó como un eco en su mente, enfriando lentamente su cuerpo, el miedo a que esa capacidad del vampiro de doblegar su voluntad afectara su sexualidad, según lo que se le antojara al moreno.

—Es mentira —susurró Draco, acercándose un poco más al espejo, observando su cuerpo desnudo, pálido en la luz de la mañana.

El espejo era gigante, abarcando de la mitad de la pared hasta el suelo, con un grueso marco de bronce adornado con pequeños arabescos. Y lo mejor de todo es que era muggle. No tenía que soportar una voz que estuviera remarcando cada pequeño defecto que pudiera llegar a tener, _ni por lo que pudiera llegar a hacer frente a él_.

Deslizando los dedos por la fría superficie, sonrió por la pequeña idea que se le ocurrió.

Apareciendo un asiento frente al espejo, se sentó, dejando que su mirada recorriera cada centímetro de su reflejo, acelerando imperceptiblemente su respiración. Hacer esto siempre le había dado algunos de sus orgasmos más fuertes. Claro que ahora _lamentablemente_ debía incluir a Potter en esa lista.

Separando lentamente las piernas, dejó que una de sus manos rozara su pecho, hasta posarse sobre su cadera, acariciando suavemente su ingle y la base de su miembro, disfrutando el lento juego de llevarse hasta el límite. Con la otra rasguñó su cuello, dejando finas líneas rojas, estremeciéndose con el ligero ardor que provocaban. Fijando su mirada en el espejo, dejó la mano bajar, masajeando sus clavículas, apretando los pezones entre sus dedos, gimiendo quedamente ante la imagen que presentaba frente al espejo.

Casi podía adivinar el rostro que pondría Potter si lo viera en este mismo momento. Quizá estaría algo asombrado en un comienzo, para luego sonreír de esa manera tan depredadora, con esos colmillos blancos insinuándose sobre sus labios, prometiendo placeres que bordearan en el dolor.

Suspirando roncamente, la mano en su pecho se deslizó, hasta sujetar suavemente sus testículos, dejando que sus dedos frotaran ligeramente ese punto entre su entrada y sus bolas, mandando una corriente de placer por todo su cuerpo.

Obligando a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos, dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara por la silla, hasta permitir que sus dedos rozaran su apretada entrada. Retirándolos un momento, tomó algo del lubricante que tenía cerca, hasta humedecerla, atormentándose con el índice, enterrándolo un par de centímetros, antes de sacarlo, repitiendo el movimiento algunas veces, sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo.

Gimiendo, forzó un segundo dedo, enviando una onda de dolor rápidamente aplacada por la presión sobre su próstata, curvando ambas falanges en su interior.

Sujetando firmemente su polla, aceleró el ritmo de su muñeca mientras dejaba que sus dedos masajearan ese punto en su interior, liberando débiles jadeos, intentando respirar, demasiado excitado para controlarse, sintiendo el orgasmo apretar su bolas, arremolinándose en su vientre, toda la situación demasiado estimulante como para resistirlo.

—Merlín —cerró los ojos un momento, dejando que su cuello se arqueara, esperando una caricia que no llegaba—. Oh, _mierda_ —gruñendo, bajó la velocidad de su mano, notando que había estado a milésimas de correrse, y que su erección había desaparecido de alguna extraña manera. Y aún peor... había deseado que alguien lo mordiera.

—Demonios... ¡estúpido Potter, cómo te odio! —gritó, su voz resonando en el baño, antes de lanzarse en la gran piscina, intentando ahogar el deseo frustrado que corría por su sangre.

~.~

—Dios, Malfoy... —gruñó Potter, cerrando los ojos, seguro de que jamás sería capaz de olvidar lo que vio. Luchando contra su deseo, retrocedió silenciosamente, desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

Si te gustó, dímelo :)

Sin~~


	7. Seek and Destroy

Título: Seek and Destroy  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: H/D  
Rating: G  
Genero: General  
Advertencias: Creature!fic, Vampire!Harry  
Palabras: 431~  
Resumen: **¿Por qué a mí? Siempre Potter. **_**Draco por fin descubre las razones de Harry.  
**_NdA: Drabble hecho en tiempo record, sin revisar ni beteo, así que cualquier detallito malo que se me pueda haber colado, me avisan ;)

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que viera a Harry Potter.

Tres semanas, sin nada de sexo... ni una paja. _Nada_. Y lo estaba volviendo loco.

Había intentado masturbarse tres veces, antes de darse cuenta que no lograba nada. La sensación de que _algo_ le faltaba para lograrlo no lo dejaba tranquilo, y la frustración que sentía luego de cada intento lo desesperaba.

No se podía engañar. Sabía que todo se debía a Potter. El deseo de ser mordido cruzaba su mente, y sus sueños estaban plagados con imágenes de esos colmillos blancos recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, atormentándolo implacablemente. También era su culpa estar en esta situación, donde ni siquiera era capaz de ir a un bar y elegir a alguien con quien acostarse. El miedo a que no lograra nada, era suficiente para alejarlo.

Así que había dedicado estas semanas a investigar.

Había recorrido cada uno de los libros de la biblioteca de la mansión, en busca de algo que lo pudiera ayudar a desentrañar el misterio que era Potter, y encontrar la forma definitiva de alejarlo... _o obligarlo a quedarse_.

Era recién, luego de tres semanas de búsqueda, que encontró algo sobre las parejas de los vampiros.

"_Los vampiros, así como la gran mayoría de las criaturas mágicas, tienen lo que se denomina 'pareja destinada'. _

_Gracias a la larga vida que poseen, pueden transcurrir incluso décadas antes de que sean capaces de encontrarla, y comenzar con un ritual de cortejo. Es este largo periodo sin pareja, lo que les da la fama de seres sexuales como el íncubo y súcubo (ver capítulo de criaturas sexuales), ya que se dedican a experimentar con sus distintas habilidades, tratando de prepararse para ser capaces de satisfacer a su compañera o compañero._

_Esto, sin embargo, dura hasta el momento en que ven o sienten a su pareja._

_Uno de los rasgos característicos de esta etapa, tanto para ellos, como para sus consortes, es el hecho de que se presentan cuadros recurrentes de sueños, del uno sobre el otro. Generalmente esto comienza desde el primer momento en que se encuentran con ella, con un peak durante el cortejo, cesando finalmente cuando ambos se unen..._"

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna, haciéndolo temblar. Sin darse cuenta, el libro se deslizó de sus manos, cayendo con un fuerte golpe hasta el suelo, sus hojas añosas desperdigándose por toda la alfombra.

_Oh, Merlín bendito._

—Veo que ya descubriste todo —la voz de Harry Potter sonó tras su espalda, congelando la escena en la biblioteca.

_¿Por qué siempre a él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser Potter?_

* * *

Si te gustó, dímelo ;)

Sini~~


	8. Enter the Sandman

Título: Enter the sandman (Crimson blood ~8/11)  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: NC-17  
Género: smut  
Advertencias: ligero Blood-play (es un fic de _vampiros_ después de todo xD), creature!fic, vampire!Harry, sexo explícito, rimming, mucha posesividad.  
Palabras: 1950~  
Beta: Kaiserin-t  
Resumen: Al fin Harry toma lo que le corresponde, a _Draco_.

NdA: Regalo atrasadísimo para Selene-Nekoi, quien es fan del fic y a quien le había prometido que este capítulo sería de ella. Besotes y aquí tienes otro regalito :) También a todas las lectoras, lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar :S pero la vida real... ustedes saben. Eso, y lean :)

* * *

Había huido.

Draco simplemente había desaparecido frente a sus ojos, como una criatura pequeña, asustada con la presencia repentina de un extraño.

Tomando el libro que el rubio había estado leyendo, se dio cuenta que era el mismo con el que descubrió la causa de su dolor sordo, durante esos primeros días de su transformación. El mismo con el que supo porqué soñaba tanto con Malfoy y porqué la idea de enterrar sus nuevos colmillos en él era capaz de hacerlo correrse con una fuerza que ninguno de sus amantes anteriores había logrado.

Suspirando cansado, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, esperando pacientemente hasta que las defensas de Draco terminaran de ceder. Cuando la noche cayera... Draco sabría lo que _realmente _significaba ser la pareja de un vampiro.

~.~

Su instinto natural fue desaparecer hasta su habitación y levantar las barreras de protección más altas que pudo, tratando de mantener al vampiro alejado. Esconderse y protegerse de lo que Potter era capaz de despertar en él.

Pero no lograba nada, ¿cierto? Después de todo, él era la "pareja destinada" del vampiro en su biblioteca. En algún momento su voluntad se quebraría y se rendiría a lo inevitable.

Podía sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, el miedo y la ansiedad acelerando su corazón. Y la excitación.

La primera noche que se había encontrado con Potter aún estaba fresca en su memoria... Había sido luego de semanas soñando con él. Que esos ojos verdes lo hipnotizaban y esas manos hábiles lograban hacerse camino a través de su ropa, de sus defensas.

Y así fue.

Potter lo había acorralado contra una sucia muralla, hasta tenerlo rendido a sus deseos, aceptando lo que nunca había confesado... _que deseaba a Potter._ Fue la primera vez que el vampiro quebró sus protecciones, dejándolo completamente vulnerable.

Y de ese modo había ocurrido cada vez que él se acercaba... lo llevaba hasta el límite, empujándolo más allá de lo posible, llenándolo de deseo con unos simples toques. Volvía su sangre, fuego y su interior, lava.

_Merlín_, lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba a Potter, a sus colmillos... que sacara cada gota de la sangre que quemaba en sus venas.

Mirando por un momento el ventanal frente a su cama, pudo notar el esplendor de la luna brillando sobre los bosques de la mansión, iluminando el verde oscuro de los árboles. Verde como los ojos del monstruo que controlaba su voluntad.

Recostándose sobre su cama, podía sentir su corazón martillar acelerado contra su pecho, esperando lo inevitable.

~.~

—Draco.

El vampiro apareció de la nada en su balcón, casi como en una pesadilla, sus pasos resonando con fuerza en su dormitorio.

—Potter —gimió Draco, retrocediendo sobre la cama, hasta chocar contra el respaldo. Sentía su respiración acelerarse con cada metro que el vampiro se acercaba a su lado, el deseo controlando cada parte de su cuerpo.

—Harry, llámame Harry —susurró el moreno, inclinándose sobre los pies de la cama hasta apoyar sus manos sobre la fina cubrecama. Podía sentir el aire vibrar entre los dos, la tensión creciendo a la par de la ansiedad.

Ver al rubio tendido sobre la cama, los ojos nublados de miedo y placer y ese sonido sordo de la sangre que recorría furiosa bajo la piel pálida, era éxtasis para la criatura en su interior. El deseo de lamer cada centímetro de ese cuerpo y de ir rasgando cuidadosamente con sus colmillos, para obtener gota a gota el precioso líquido carmesí, estaban oscureciendo su juicio, dejando sólo el apetito por su presa en su interior.

—Harry... —el susurro de Draco, fue lo que terminó de hechizar al moreno. Apareciéndose sobre él, inhaló largamente, disfrutando el aroma de la piel del rubio y el golpeteo rítmico de la sangre bajo ella.

—He deseado esto por tanto tiempo —murmuró Harry, deslizando sus labios sobre el cuello de Draco, gimiendo al sentir el calor del rubio—. Tenerte por fin así... dispuesto a entregarte a mí —dijo, rozando con sus colmillos sobre el pulso de Draco. Una sonrisa llenó su rostro al sentir los temblores en el cuerpo del rubio.

—Sí, sí —el deseo era insoportable, sus sentidos hipersensibles a cualquier toque de Potter, su cordura ensombreciéndose a cada minuto.

—Voy a llevarte más allá de lo que puedas imaginar —gruñó Harry, mientras hacía desaparecer la ropa de Draco—. Vas a desear que esto hubiese ocurrido antes... _vas a desear que nunca termine..._

—¡Merlín! —jadeó Draco, cuando las manos frías de Harry sujetaron sus muslos, jalándolo con fuerza hasta dejarlo en el centro de la gran cama, completamente a merced del vampiro.

—Shhh —silenció Harry, antes de chocar sus labios, dominando el beso rápidamente, avidez en sus movimientos.

La piel de Draco ardía bajo sus manos, el calor de su sangre llamándolo a beberla y cada pequeño suspiro descontrolándolo un poco más.

—Por favor —gimoteó el rubio, separándose, jalando la camisa que llevaba Harry, hasta retirarla, dejando el torso del moreno a su disposición.

Suspirando, Draco enredó sus dedos en el pelo negro, mientras sentía los labios del otro deslizarse por sobre su pecho, mordiendo con sus dientes sus pezones, hasta dejarlos firmes bajo su boca.

Quería poder sentirlo en su interior, apreciar su poder dominándolo... correrse luego de días de tensión, esperando a que el vampiro llegara a tomar lo que le pertenecía. Porque aunque odiaba admitirlo, lo había aceptado... Potter... _Harry_ era quien lo poseía.

Sintiendo las últimas defensas del rubio desaparecer, dejó que sus manos rozaran las rodillas de Draco, separando sus piernas hasta dejar expuesta la apretada entrada, inclinándose sobre él.

—Merlín —murmuró Draco, al sentir la cálida lengua del vampiro recorrer el interior de su muslo, soltando un grito cuando los colmillos rasgaron la piel dejando que un latigazo de placer recorriera su cuerpo mientras la sangre brotaba de la herida.

—Delicioso, _delicioso_ —gruñó Harry, sonriendo satisfecho al sentir los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo del rubio y la forma en que su erección daba un pequeño salto al oír sus palabras. Lamiendo la sangre, cerró la herida, antes de que ésta nublara aún más su pensamiento.

Podía ver claramente la forma en que la entrada de Draco _palpitaba _frente a sus ojos, el aroma al líquido carmesí y un olor puramente Draco envenenándolo lentamente, incitándolo a tomarlo... a saborearlo.

—_Joder_ —jadeó Draco, al sentir la intrusión de la lengua de Harry en su entrada mientras sus labios posesivos se apretaban contra el estrecho borde, sorbiendo como si buscara sacar sangre de él. El roce de los filosos dientes del vampiro lo hizo arquearse contra la cama, gimiendo al notar el pequeño corte sobre su piel y la forma ávida en que Harry tomaba cada gota de líquido—. Mierda... Harry... —sollozó, enterrando sus dedos entre las sábanas de la cama, temblando con cada roce. Se iba a correr de un momento a otro, sin poder evitarlo.

Silenciándolo, Harry lamió hasta cerrar la herida, disfrutando cada gota mezclada con la esencia del rubio. Ese gusto oscuro, _poderoso,_ que la sangre de Draco tenía, aumentado con el placer que lo recorría... lo necesitaba _ahora._

Inclinándose, se colocó en el espacio entre los muslos de Draco dejando que su pelvis rozara contra la de él logrando un gemido agudo, y enterrando su mano junto a la cabeza del rubio, lo acechó con una sonrisa.

—Eres mío —susurró, recordándoles a ambos esa primera noche que se encontraron en el callejón hace tantos días ya.

—Lo sé —respondió Draco entrecerrando los ojos, dispuesto a no perder la lucha de voluntades—. Pero tú también me perteneces, me necesitas —jadeó, sintiendo los labios del moreno acariciar su cuello ligeramente, mientras su mano libre se deslizaba contra su entrada.

—Así debe ser —murmuró Harry contra su oído, lamiendo un camino hasta la unión de su cuello con su hombro, dejando que dos dedos penetraran lentamente al rubio logrando un gemido ahogado—. ¿No? —preguntó, presionando hasta encontrar su próstata, masajeándola suavemente.

—Sí —sollozó Draco, sintiendo sus ojos rodar de placer, empujándose contra la mano del moreno.

En ese instante, la boca de Harry se apretó sobre su pulso, enterrando sus dientes, mordiendo hasta romper, dejando que la sangre saliera abundante, bebiendo ávidamente el líquido.

—_¡Dioses! _—jadeó, corriéndose al fin, luego de días sin hacerlo, sintiendo el aire escaparse de sus pulmones y su vista oscurecerse en los bordes, los labios del vampiro demasiado para su cuerpo. Arqueándose, el peso y los labios de Harry lo mantuvieron contra la cama, mientras esos hábiles dedos seguían estimulando su próstata, como si buscaran montar cada onda de placer; su lengua tomando cada gota de sangre, lamiendo hambrientamente hasta cerrar la herida—. Por favor —suplicó temblando, sintiéndose drenado y deshecho entre las manos del vampiro, incapaz de moverse aunque lo quisiera.

—Merlín —gimió Harry, enterrando el rostro en el cuello expuesto de Draco, rozando con su nariz la piel marcada, disfrutando los escalofríos en el cuerpo del rubio—. Tu sangre... tu sangre es adictiva, es intoxicante, es... —falto de palabras sólo pudo atinar a besar la cicatriz, lamiendo hasta asegurarse de que ninguna gota quedase perdida—. Te necesito... te necesito —murmuró, mordiendo ligeramente su lóbulo, un tono de desesperación en su voz.

—Sí, Harry... sí —suspiró, notando la erección del moreno contra su pelvis, quemando su piel.

Retirando sus dedos, se puso en posición antes de empujarse en el rubio firmemente. Un quejido dejó los labios de Draco mientras cruzaba los talones tras su espalda, un latigazo de placer recorriéndolo al sentir el interior del rubio apretando su polla, rodeándolo completamente. Ese dolor sordo en su pecho desapareciendo bajo la mirada de su pareja, sus ojos desenfocados y empañados de éxtasis, el gris siendo tragado por el negro de su pupila.

—Por fin —gimió Harry, retirándose lentamente, sintiendo las finas hebras de la magia de la criatura en su interior enredarse en el rubio, marcándolo como propio, a un nivel más profundo que la cicatriz en su cuello.

Acelerando el ritmo, sonrió satisfecho al notar la renovada erección y los sonoros gimoteos de Draco cada vez que frotaba su próstata. Podía sentir el orgasmo acumulándose en su interior, arremolinándose en sus testículos. Tomando en su mano la polla del rubio, la empezó a bombear, buscando que terminara antes que él. Necesitaba saborear su sangre nuevamente cuando estuviera a punto de correrse, que fueran sus colmillos los que lograran eso. Inclinándose, comenzó a lamer la piel sana de su cuello, un sonido gutural dejando su garganta al notar la marcha veloz de su corazón.

—Harry, Dios... _por favor _—rogó Draco, al darse cuenta de las intenciones del vampiro.

Enterrando sus dientes, succionó, gimiendo abrumado por las sensaciones: el interior de Draco apretándose alrededor de su erección, el sabor de su sangre inundándolo de placer, haciendo brillar estrellas tras sus párpados con el gusto pesado de sexo en ella. Con un largo sollozo, notó el cambio en la sensación de la sangre sobre su lengua cuando el orgasmo arrasó a Draco. Sin poderlo evitar, se corrió, apreciando los espasmos del rubio y los chorros de semen sobre su vientre, embistiendo un par de veces hasta dejarse caer sobre Draco, disfrutando de la presencia cálida del mago junto a él.

—Oh, Merlín —suspiró Draco unos minutos después, desparramado en la cama con Harry aún sobre él y en su interior. Podía sentir los labios del vampiro acariciar las heridas en su cuello, disfrutando cada gota que se deslizaba sobre su piel, besando hasta cerrarlas y sus manos recorriendo cada parte de su pecho, jugando con sus pezones.

—Eres mío —susurró Harry, dejando que sus dientes rozaran la piel delicada.

—Me perteneces —respondió Draco, cerrando los ojos lentamente.

_Siempre, _pensó Harry sonriendo.

* * *

Bien, eso. Si les gustó, díganmelo :)

R. Sin~~


	9. Cristal Ship

Título: Cristal Ship (Crimson blood ~9/11)  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Rating: NC-17  
Género: Romance  
Advertencias: ligero Blood-play (fic de _vampiros _duh), creature!fic, vampire!Harry, hand-job.  
Palabras: 1550~  
Beta: sin betear. Cualquier error horripilante háganmelo saber :)  
Summary: Draco despierta el día siguiente...  
NdA: Regalo para Selene-nekoi, no sé qué tan válido es que te regale un capítulo del fic… pero supongo que tendrás que tenerme paciencia para escribir el Harry/Luna, que el hetero se me está haciendo más difícil de lo que debería *weird I know*. Happy christmas belated :D

* * *

Por un segundo, no supo en donde se encontraba, sólo siendo capaz de sentir un cuerpo a su lado y un brazo que sujetaba su cintura evitando que pudiera moverse. Tensándose, una ola de pánico lo recorrió al abrir los ojos y ver a Potter a su lado, los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpeándolo, dándose cuenta del giro que había dado su vida, las náuseas revolviéndole rápidamente el estómago.

—Merlín —jadeó inaudiblemente, sintiendo como si la cabeza le diera vueltas.

—Respira —susurró Harry, abriendo los ojos y sonriéndole torcidamente, dejando que sus largos colmillos asomaran entre sus labios, haciendo que _algo_ se enroscara en su vientre, colocando cada vello de su cuerpo en alerta. Inhalando fuertemente, Draco se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Separando lentamente la mano del lugar donde estaba sujetando al rubio, Harry volvió a sonreír, deslizando sus dedos por sobre el vientre pálido de Draco, rozando por un instante los sonrojados pezones, disfrutando al oír el ahogado gemido que el hombre entre sus brazos dejó escapar.

—Adoro ver cómo reacciona tu cuerpo —murmuró el vampiro, acomodándose sobre un codo, quedando por sobre el rubio aunque sin tocar su cuerpo—. Sentirlo _cambiar_ bajo mi toque.

Dejando que sus yemas siguieran con su camino, subió hasta descansar sus dedos en donde el pulso de Draco latía locamente, su corazón en una carrera desesperada, como si intentara huir de su pecho.

—Dios —jadeó Harry, sus pupilas dilatándose de placer, el delgado anillo verde siendo tragado rápidamente por el negro. Lamiéndose los labios mientras acercaba su rostro hasta la piel tensa sobre sus clavículas, la imagen del moreno sobre él, le hizo recordar a Draco de un animal salvaje atormentando a su presa, antes de devorar a la criatura atrapada entre sus fauces—. Es asombroso —dijo el moreno, presionando cuidadosamente la piel del rubio, apretando la yugular hasta poder verla a simple vista latir bajo sus dedos.

—Potter —susurró Draco, sintiendo su garganta cerrarse, y no sólo por el toque del otro, sino por el deseo que lo empezaba a recorrer, como si su sangre estuviera envenenada y las palabras del vampiro sólo sirvieran para empeorar la situación.

—Harry —lo corrigió, inclinándose hasta que cada palabra hiciera que sus labios y colmillos rozaran la piel bajo su boca—. ¿Sabes por qué tuve que esperar tanto tiempo para poder estar finalmente contigo? —preguntó, dejando que su lengua lamiera tortuosamente un camino hasta donde sus dedos reposaban, sonriendo al notar que el pulso de Draco se aceleraba aún más, si es que eso era posible.

—No —respondió enterrando la cabeza entre las almohadas, la palabra trabándose en su cuello, sonando como un gimoteo a sus propios oídos.

—Porque aunque tu cuerpo ha sabido todo este tiempo que eres mío —dijo, separándose un poco, mirando apreciativamente el sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas—. Tú —tu mente—, no seguía con lo que tus instintos te pedían… Claro — susurró, una sonrisa retorcida iluminando sus facciones, dejando que su voz saliera como un murmullo desde lo profundo de su garganta—, excepto cuando era capaz de doblegarte y hacerte suplicar, ¿no?

—Maldito —siseó, entrecerrando los ojos, sabiendo que no tenía forma de negar la acusación.

—Y así, de esa forma —continuó, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión furiosa de Draco—, la única manera de acceder a ti, aparte de lo obvio—agregó, rodando los ojos— era estar en tus sueños —dijo, clavando su mirada depredadora en los ojos grises—. Convencerte de que era lo mejor para ti —murmuró, una pizca de temor cruzando su mirada por unos instantes, haciendo pensar a Draco qué podría haberle sucedido al vampiro si lo hubiera rechazado eternamente.

—¿Convencerme? —preguntó, colocando una máscara de indiferencia en su rostro mientras levantaba una mano y tocaba la cicatriz en su garganta, justo donde Harry estaba presionando con sus dedos.

—Exacto —ronroneó Harry, entendiendo el juego del rubio—. Me alegro de haberlo logrado —musitó, dejando que su mirada se perdiera unos segundos en la nada. Volviendo en sí, rasguñó con sus uñas sobre la marca en el cuello de Draco, dejando que lentas gotas de sangre comenzaran a recorrerlo, dibujando surcos que lamía hambrientamente, frotando con su lengua ansiosa—. ¿Sabes? Te podía ver —aclaró Harry, enterrando sus colmillos juguetonamente, haciendo que Draco soltara un gimoteo cada vez que apresaba la piel con fuerza—. Te veía cuando te masturbaste deliciosamente frente al espejo —continuó, dejando que su mano acariciara el torso del rubio, bajando hasta tomar en su puño la erección de Draco, apretando casi hasta el punto del dolor, complacido al ver los ojos grises cerrarse de placer.

—Voyeurista —gruñó Draco, sintiéndose enrojecer al saber que había sido observado todo el tiempo, un estremecimiento sacudiéndolo por completo al recordar lo que había hecho ese día.

—No podía evitarlo… además, en verdad era exquisito verte así. Casi tan bueno como tenerte de verdad —murmuró Harry, mirándolo penetrantemente mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta posar sus labios sobre la vena del rubio, en una muda petición de aprobación.

—Hazlo —jadeó Draco cerrando los ojos, liberando un gemido gutural en el momento en que los colmillos del moreno rompieron la piel recientemente sanada. Ver Harry _adorando_ su cuello, beber su sangre de manera que lograba ser tan sensual como… como nada que hubiera conocido antes. Enterrando rápidamente sus dedos en los mechones de pelo oscuro, apretó el rostro de Harry contra su cuello, sintiendo que su sangre se hacía espesa y que quemaba sus venas con cada succión que generaba la boca del vampiro.

Soltando un sollozo ahogado, gimió al sentir la mano de Harry masturbarlo con fuerza, retirando con su índice el prepucio y con el pulgar presionar la pequeña hendidura, casi como si buscara penetrarlo con él, sintiendo su cabeza dar vueltas con el sólo pensamiento de que el moreno fuera capaz de hacer algo así y con la rápida pérdida de sangre.

—Harry —siseó Draco, dejando que sus piernas se abrieran más, dándole espacio a las manos curiosas del vampiro, que empezaban a frotar su entrada y sus testículos.

El gruñido que el moreno dejó escapar al oír su nombre, reverberando por todo su cuerpo, fue lo que detonó su orgasmo, haciendo que su corazón se frenara por un instante, partiendo con renovadas fuerzas, jalando inconscientemente el pelo oscuro y apretando entre sus piernas las manos del moreno, jadeando como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Casi con dolor dejó que sus brazos cayeran de donde estaba sujetando al vampiro, notando la mueca de molestia que hizo Harry, rozando con cuidado donde había enterrado sus dedos, seguro de que si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona lo habría hechizado por ello.

—Ouch —se quejó Harry, dejándose caer junto a Draco, soltando un suspiro contento al sentir las manos tímidas del rubio masajear la parte dañada—. No importa —susurró el vampiro luego de unos minutos, inclinándose hasta lamer la renovada herida—. Supongo que hacer que pierdas así las riendas es suficiente para mí. Además —agregó unos segundos después—, tu sangre es tan _deliciosa_ cuando te corres… cambia su sabor por completo —murmuró ronco Harry, presionándose contra el lado del rubio, dejándole saber lo excitado que estaba.

—Quizá debas probar un poco más, para asegurarte.

~.~

Si tuviera que decir días que han significado un cambio por completo en su vida serían dos.

El día que no fue capaz de matar a Albus Dumbledore, y la mañana siguiente a la noche en que aceptó que Harry Potter era quién tenía su vida en sus manos. Esas manos frías que conocía tan bien luego de tres años viviendo juntos y que habían aprendido a controlar y manejar su cuerpo como si fuera masilla.

Sentado en una banca en el jardín de la mansión, sonrió al ver la lenta puesta de sol, los tonos anaranjados cubriéndolo todo, mutándose en rosados y violetas, haciendo que su pálida piel reflejara los colores, hasta el momento en que todo quedó en penumbras, la mansión brillando espectral en el fondo.

—Aquí estás —susurró Harry, apareciendo tras Draco, enterrando las manos en sus hombros, apretando ligeramente, casi como si buscara que sus sentidos supieran que era real, que no había huido en un ataque de pánico.

Asintiendo débilmente, subió sus manos hasta entrelazarlas con las del vampiro, sonriendo al notar que aún estaba algo cálido después de la sangre que había tomado esa tarde, cuando no se había resistido y lo había tirado sobre la mesa y lo había follado hasta que no pudo moverse y su garganta se había roto de tanto gritar.

—¿Estás seguro de que es _esto_ lo que quieres hacer? —preguntó Harry, inclinándose hasta besar su quijada, lamiendo sugerentemente hasta llegar a su oído y apresar entre sus colmillos el lóbulo del rubio—. A mí no me importa esperar otro par de años —murmuró, satisfecho al sentir los escalofríos recorrer a Draco, igual que cada vez que comenzaba a seducirlo.

—Está bien, lo quiero ahora —respondió Draco, girándose hasta mirar directamente a los ojos verdes.

Esta noche también sería una más de las que definiría su vida, pensó mientras deslizaba su mano hasta tomar la del vampiro entre la suya, apretándolo, haciéndole saber que seguiría ahí.

Se convertiría en vampiro.

* * *

Continuará~~


End file.
